Everything Else
by Les Papillons
Summary: CHAPTER 7! Brooke is mad at Lizzie? Miranda is becoming friends with Claire and Brooke? Read and review!
1. Part 1

**The View From Here**

Summary: Lizzie and Gordo are back from Rome, Miranda's back from Mexico and everything is a huge jumble of requited and unrequited love, friendship, fights and everything else that comes with High School.

_Miranda_

The first thing I noticed when I walked into Lizzie's living room was the awkwardness. It didn't at all seem like the same too people I had hugged goodbye two and a half months ago. They were putting up a wonderful show of friendship but I couldn't help but notice the nervous glances they kept throwing at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"Hey guys," I said but I knew it came out more like a question then a statement. They both looked up at me as if they'd just noticed I was there, before simultaneously looking at each other as if they weren't sure it was me.

"Ohmygosh! Miranda," Lizzie squealed jumping up and running over to me after a moment, as if maybe she was glad to get off the couch her and Gordo had been sharing. She stood on tip toe and threw her arms around me, still squealing just like the old Lizzie I remembered. A smile slid onto my face, glad that she hadn't changed _that_ much in a few months.

Lizzie dragged me onto the couch, and I strategically placed myself in between her and Gordo, who still hadn't said a word.

"Hi Miranda," he finally said.

"Wow, I'm glad you're that excited to see me," I replied, dusting sarcasm over my words, my eye brows raised as if to ask what was going on. He got my message but only shrugged in response, glancing at Lizzie who sat on the other side of me, her gaze fixed on one of her dad's knome lamps.

"So how was Mexico," she asked me after another silence.

"It was great, I got an awesome tan and there were about a million cute guys where we were staying," I told her. It was true, I had had an awesome time but somehow I figured that there was something else going on that I needed to know about. Something important that I'd missed while I'd been suntanning and sipping nonalchoholic cocktails on the beach.

"Wow, you are _so_ taking me with you next time you go. We missed you so much in Rome. I roomed with _Kate Sanders_, I thought I wouldn't survive but it was actually not that bad," she said. I raised my eyebrows for the second time at the fact that Lizzie had used the words "Kate Sanders" and "not that bad" in the same sentence for the probably the first time since the sixth grade. Those words also made my stomach clench with a strange feeling. Was it jealousy?

"I would've much rather roomed with you though," she added, as if she could read my mind, which sometimes I thought she could. My stomach unclenched a little but there was still this funny feeling there that I couldn't name.

"I ended up rooming with Ethan," Gordo said, smirking.

"Seriously Gordo! Did you like, take a picture of his bed for me or something," I asked, excitedly.

"Uh, Miranda, I am not you. There is no way I would ever be caught dead taking a picture of Ethan's bed. I'm not gay, Lizzie would know-," he suddenly cut himself off and was quiet. I saw Lizzie's eyes widen and her cheeks turn a brilliant shade of pink.

"I'm going to go get some...snacks, yeah, snacks. You guys can just talk about stuff...other then that uh thing...I'll just shut up and go now," Lizzie, her voice high pitched like it always got when she was nervous. She got up, looked pointedly at Gordo and left the room, almost tripping in her hurry to leave.

"Okay, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on or am I going to have to spend all night trying to drag it out of her," I asked pointing at the door that she had just walked through. Gordo just looked at me and shook his head, as if he couldn't find any words.

"I take that as a no then," I said, frustration at my friends seeping into my voice. I had only spent less then an hour with my best friends and already they were driving me insane. I took a deep breath before I spoke again.

"Well if you're not going to tell me can I at least guess," I said finally, my voice nonchalant and casual, as if I wouldn't strangle his scrawny neck if he didn't tell me.

"I guess you can...doesn't mean I'm going to tell you," Gordo said, shrugging, his voice equally calm. Unlike Lizzie he was good at hiding his emotions when he wanted to, almost as good if not better then I was. I took another cleansing breath.

"Does this have anything to do with...what you told me before I left," I asked innocently. His cheeks burned and he glared at me. He didn't say anything, causing me to smile triumphantly. I was right. Then just as quickly as it had appeared the smile dropped off my face. For the first time that I walked into the room and guessed the cause of that awkward tension in the air between my two best friends, I hadn't thought of what it would mean if I was right, which it seemed that I was.

"Miranda, I shouldn't have said anything, Lizzie needs to talk to you...without me here," he said seeing the look on my face. I smiled back weakly.

"Yeah, I'm dying to hear details," I replied pasting on a grin. My voice sounded hollow and the ache in my stomache grew a little stronger. Gordo looked at me curiously, tilting his head to the side as if I was some weird science experiment he was studying. He met my eyes as if to ask if there was something wrong but I just shook my head.

Just then Lizzie walked back into the room, carrying a bowl of chips and three cans of soda. She smiled nervously at both of us and I managed to push the shock to the back of my mind and smile back.

The rest of the afternoon went well. I did my best to ignore the constant looks that they kept giving each other. I managed to talk excitedly about things like Mexico, High School, and boys. I managed to tell myself that nothing had changed and that my two best friends hadn't fallen for each other and were obviously keeping something from me.


	2. Part 2

**A/N Wow, I guess I'm doing okay for my first Lizzie fic with six reviews for the first chapter. high fives everyone who reviewed Anyways updates may not always be quick so if you ever want to check out some of my other fics then feel free. All of them are RFR but you never know...you just may like them. :P **

**Part 2**

I was awoken the next morning by the distand sound of thunder and rain pounding on the window of Lizzie's room. I opened my eyes and propped myself up on my elbow, trying to check the time on her alarm clock. Eleven fifteen the clock read. I yawned and pushed a few strands of messy dark hair out of my eyes before slowly standing up and walking towards the ensuite bathroom.

I stopped for a second when I saw an envelope with the words "Class Photo" scrawled across it in black marker lying on the desk along with a few souvenirs from Rome. It had already been opened and I figured that I would get one anyways so there was no reason why I couldn't look at it now. Even so, I glanced at Lizzie who was still lying fast asleep on her bed, before opening the flap and pulling out the photo.

At first glance it was normal. So normal that I almost slid it back into the envelope right away but when I looked closer I saw it. My breath caught in my throat as my gaze narrowed in on a blonde girl standing next to a boy with curly dark hair. You could barely see the girls face because she was leaning towards the boy, too busy pressing her lips against his cheek. _Lizzie's_ lips against _Gordo's_ cheek.

My grip on the picture loosened and I let it flutter to the carpet where it landed face down. I didn't really bother to pick it up, something about it made me shudder to actually see cold hard evidence of my suspicions right there on the glossy surface. I stood there for a second, looking down at the picture before quickly making my way into the bathroom and shutting the door.

When I left the bathroom about ten minutes later Lizzie was sitting at the desk. The picture was propped up against the lamp in front of her and she was looking at it as if maybe she could figure out what to do next if she looked at it long enough.

"Good morning," I said. She looked up at me and smiled, rubbing her eyes sleepily and giving me a crooked smile.

"Sorry, for looking at it...it wasn't really my business," I apologized although I wasn't sure if I should have been apologizing at all.

"No, that's fine, you would've seen it anyways," she told me gesturing towards the picture. I nodded and walked over to my sleeping bag and started folding it up. It was quiet for a few minutes, just the rain splattering against the window and the distant sounds of Mrs. Mcguire making breakfast. It was familiar and somehow comforting even if my current situation was anything but.

"Are you mad...about the picture," she finally asked. I looked up from what I was doing to meet her eyes. The question had taken me by surprise and to be honest I didn't really know whether or not I was mad. The same stomach clenching feeling from the night before had returned but I didn't think it was anger.

"No, it's not that big a deal," I replied glancing at the picture again and avoiding her eyes.

"Seriously," she said raising her eyebrows and using a tone that said that she clearly didn't believe me. I met her eyes again and sighed.

"I think...I think I saw it coming so I really don't have a right to be mad. Do I?" I said after a pause, the last part sounding more like a question then I'd intended it to.

"Well I don't _want_ you to be mad but of course you have a right to. I can't stop you if you're mad...or jealous," she said.

"I'm not jealous Liz, Gordo's liked you since forever. I'm not going to get in the way," I replied, my stomach twisting into knots as I said it. I wasn't exactly sure if the first part was true or not but even if it was it's not as if it would have mattered.

"Since when has Gordo liked me? I wasn't even sure if he-I mean after we got back he barely talked and-," Lizzie said looking worried but I could see a spark of something that hadn't been there before Gordo's name had entered the conversation.

"Gordo has liked you since, like, the third grade when he smooshed your brownie or something. I was surprised there wasn't a spot made for you and Gordo in the year book for 'Most Blissfully Clueless Couple'," I replied laughing. I saw Lizzie smile at my last sentence.

"Miranda there is no way he's liked me since then. I mean Kate _did_ say something at the Murder Mystery party but that was _Kate_," Lizzie said doubtfully. My body tensed at the mention of Kate's name although Lizzie didn't seem to notice.

"Liz, I just...I'm just happy that you two are finally going to do something about it," I said almost wistfully.

"Thanks for being such a good friend Miranda. I missed you so much in Rome," Lizzie said hugging me. The tension disappeared for the moment and I hugged her back, knowing that I'd still have my best friend no matter what, even if I did end up playing match maker.

**A/N Hope you liked this chapter. I know I was planning on doing it in different POV's but I had so much fun writing from Miranda's POV that I decided that at least for now it would stay that way. Reviews are always WONDERFUL to recieve so clickety click that little purple button. :D **

**Keeley**


	3. Part 3 and 4

**A/N This chapter is a combination of part 3 and part 4 since part 3 is kind of short. Anyways I'm glad people like this story so far so keep reviewing and I'll try and make this one of the few chapter stories I actually finish. :P Enjoy.**

**Part 3**

Almost a week had past since I'd got home. My room was finally looking lived in again, with clothes strewn all over the floor, and things were slowly falling into place. Or so I thought. I was sitting at the kitchen table cramming binders and the rest of my school supplies into my bag for the first day of school tommorow when the phone rang. I rolled my eyes, annoyed that I was being interupted. I slid my headphones off my ears and pressed the pause button on my cd player before checking my caller ID. David Gordon.

For some reason my heart skipped a beat or two but I pushed this aside and picked up the reciever anywas.

"Whatsup," I asked, drumming my nails on the table top.

"Uh...Miranda. I needed to ask you if maybe...has Lizzie talked to you about anything or-," Gordo started to say awkwardly. An annoyed sigh slipped out as I listened to him stutter through his explanation of how Lizzie hadn't called him in almost a week and if I knew anything. I should've won a gold medal with the words "Matchmaker Miranda" stamped on it. I smirked at the thought before I answered him.

"Gordo maybe Liz is nervous or...I dunno. She must be kind of weirded out by this whole thing. I haven't talked to her much either but maybe if you just, let things work themselves out or something," I suggested figuring that this thought hadn't occured to him yet.

"I guess you're right. But did she say anything about what, uh, happened?" he asked me. I sighed. Had nobody realized that _I still_ didn't know what happened in Rome? Did anyone think that I existed for anything but playing match maker? Obviously not.

"Nobody has told me _anything_, okay," I said, slightly louder then I should have. There was a silence on the other end. I shouldn't have yelled at Gordo. He'd been there for me so many times and now I couldn't help him. It wasn't his fault, but then again it wasn't mine either.

"Look, Gordo, I'm sorry. I've got some stuff to do and well I'm just not in that great of a mood. Sorry for snapping at you just now. I'll talk to you tommorow at school," I said after a moment.

"Okay, see you then. Bye," Gordo replied, before hanging up the phone. All I heard was the dial tone and for some reason it made that same clenched stomach feeling come back for the first time in almost a week. Twice as strong this time. I sighed and slowly put down the phone. My eyes prickled but I had no idea why I felt like crying. Gordo was my friend. So was Lizzie. I should have been happy, I should have enjoyed finally getting to play match maker but instead this whole thing was bringing out a whole other side of them and me. A side that I wasn't sure I wanted to explore because the feelings there just weren't possible. Even if I _was_ in love with David Gordon it didn't really matter.

**Part 4**

Sunlight streamed through my window and onto my bed as I lay there, waiting for my alarm to go off. Usually I would wish that I could sleep through the annoying wake up call it usually gave me but today I didn't need it. I had been awake for almost an hour already.

"Miranda, honey, wake up," I heard my mother call, her voice drifting up the stairs along with the smell and sound of a sizzling mexican style omelette. My mouth watered as I inhaled the familiar heavenly aroma. It was just what I needed and it pushed my nerves aside for the time being as I pulled myself out of bed and walked over to my closet to pick out my outfit for the day. I selected a pair of distressed low rise jeans and a light brown tank top with metallic sequins.

I got dressed and applied some mascara and lipgloss before going downstairs. As I entered the kitchen I saw my mother standing at the counter, putting the finishing touches on my breakfast. When she saw me she smiled. I silently prayed she wouldn't give me the "look how fast you're growing up speech" again. She'd already given it last night as well as my last day of middle school.

"Good morning sweetie. Here's your breakfast," She handed me the plate and I immediately began to eat. I was half way through my third mouthful when she continued.

"Lizzie tried to call you last night after you went to bed," my mother told me. For some reason I suddenly felt nauseous, the food that had tasted so good moments before now felt like led in my stomach. She'd probably called to talk about Gordo or something.

"Oh...uh. I guess I can talk to her at school then," I replied, not really knowing why I was so unenthusiastic about seeing my supposed best friend. Gordo will be with her, a little voice in my head answered the question for me. I swallowed hard at the thought of it.

"Are you sure you don't want to call her now. You've barely talked to her since we got back from Mexico. Are you sure everything's alright," she asked, looking worried. I just nodded and stood up from the table.

"I should probably go...don't want to be late for my first day of high school," I told her leaving my half full plate on the table and heading towards the door. I grabbed my school bag and left, closing the door behind me. As if by closing the door I could block out any doubts I had about the upcoming day.

The cool fresh air felt refreshing on my face and bare arms and I stood there for a second, breathing it in, taking in the new "fall" smell that had replaced the muggy summer air in the last few days. My thoughts were interupted by a voice calling my name from down the street.

"Miranda, over here," Lizzie yelled sticking her head out the window of her mom's minvan. I smiled half heartedly and jogged to the corner where the minivan was idling.

"I called you last night to see if you wanted a ride but you never called back," she told me and I immediately felt guilty about assuming it was about Gordo. She had just been trying to be nice.

"Sorry I didn't call back," I apologised.

"Well do you want a ride then," Lizzie asked and I could tell that she still needed a best friend and that she was just as nervous about today as I was. A genuine smile escaped me and I nodded and got in plopping down in the seat beside her. As the door closed and her mom continued driving I felt a presence behind me and whipped my head around. I came face to face with Gordo.

"Hi," he said smirking at me causing my whole body to momentarily tense up.

"I didn't know you were there," I explained, my heart speeding up. Was it from sheer surprise or was it...

"Aren't you nervous," Lizzie asked me pulling my attention away from Gordo. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kinda...I mean high school is totally different from middle school," I replied truthfully, glad that I could take my mind off of my nerves. For the rest of the ride Lizzie and I talked and Gordo joined the conversation after a few minutes. Being the usual Gordo, and giving us a pep talk about how high school wasn't that bad or that different.

"You'll be fine," Gordo said, looking more at Lizzie then me. She smiled at him, her face completely softening at his reasurance, as if they shared an inside joke that I didn't get. I rolled my eyes but they either didn't see or just ignored it. It was as if they were in there own little world and in alot of ways I guess it was true. I sighed and leaned back in my seat, looking out the window at the large brick building that was Hillridge High.

**A/N Review, review, review. **


	4. Part 5

**A/N Ooh another chapter! Hard to believe I got around to updating this...but oh well. Read it and see what you think!**

_**Lizzie**_

I know this may sound incredibly cheesy but as soon as I stepped out of the van I couldn't help but feel like I was stepping into a new world. I guess I just had a feeling, even then, that High School would be a whole lot different then the sheltered world of elementery and middle school. Kind of like stepping out into the real world I guess.

I couldn't help but look over at Gordo who was standing next to me. The corners of my mouth automatically turned up at the sight of the sun glinting of his dark messed up curls. It felt weird to look at him like that. It felt weird to notice those tiny little details that had always been there but had become increasingly obvious in the last few months. To tell you the truth it kind of scared me a little as well.

"Nervous, Mcguire," he asked, meeting my eyes and interupting my thoughts.

"Aren't you," I asked him.

"Not a chance."

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't be able to see past your act after fourteen years," I asked him, crossing my arms across my chest.

"No not really but if you hadn't known me for the past fourteen years would it've worked."

"Hmm...probably not," I replied, laughing as he pretended to be insulted.

"You guys done," Miranda asked, something strangly similar to bitterness in her voice. I watched as she started walking towards the large brick building, already half way to the doors. Ever since she'd gotten back she'd been acting upset. Jealous maybe? But that didn't really seem to fit. I mean it was like she was no longer comfortable around Gordo and I. I don't think we changed that much over the summer. I mean, yes things did happen but it wasn't as if we'd shut her out. I'd been really looking forward to Miranda coming back from Mexico but now it just seemed to add a few more confusing twists and turns to an already complicated situation.

"Do you think she's mad at us?"

I shook my head slowly, as Miranda reached the steps of the school, causing a sinking feeling in my stomach. It was only the first day of High School and we were already splitting up. I'd always imagined us facing the first few defining moments of High School together but maybe that was just too much to hope for.

"I guess we better go," I said to Gordo. He returned my gaze but didn't say a word. He just reached out and took my hand as we started walking through the crowd of students to our first day at Hillridge High.

**---**

By the time my first free period roled around I was already home sick for the familiar, not to mention shorter, halls of Hillridge Junior High. Everything seemed bigger. Bigger school, bigger classes, bigger kids...bigger feelings too.

I managed to find my new locker after only five minutes, twirling the nob to the right numbers and breathing a sigh of relief as it clicked open. I replaced my books within seconds and then wondered what I'd do for the next hour I had until English started. I grabbed my purse and decided to check out the canteen, which was supposed to be at least half way decent. As I stood in line, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and realized that it was none other then Kate Sanders, my former best friend. Would she ignore me? Insult me? Be _nice_ to me? She was surrounded by her posse, Claire, Brooke, Alicia, Kristen, and Michelle, so I figured I'd soon find out.

"Hey, Liz," she smiled. I scanned the faces of the other girls, the calm pleasant smile still fixed on my face, looking for a sign if this was for real or not. They _had_ been nice to me in Rome but still...

"We're not gonna bite you know," Kate said, smirking in a relatively friendly way. I laughed a little. So far she was the same Kate I remembered back in sixth grade but two years of her playing the role of "Bitch Queen Extraordinaire" had taught me a few things.

"You sure," I asked, feeling a little taller then my current height of five foot one.

"Do you honestly take me for the kind of person who would apologize to anybody? You're pretty cool Mcguire and I think it's time to grow up...we're not in Junior High anymore," she replied. I knew that she was sincere and maybe it was worth a try. But she was right, we weren't in Junior High anymore...maybe it was time to put the past in the past and get over it.

"You're right, it's kind of stupid to keep up this whole enemy thing. I mean in Rome we were quite a force to be reckoned with." I agreed.

"Yeah, and you two basically dominated the sixth grade," Claire added with a grin.

"First sixth grade and now High School," Brooke joked.

"Next thing we know, they'll be ruling the world and we'll be their lowly slaves," Michelle chimed in.

I couldn't help but giggle as the rest of the girls made a big deal of pretending to bow down to us as we walked through the halls aimlessly, talking and laughing. Kind of like old times. All the girls seemed to welcome me back. Except for Brooke. I mean she's always been pretty quiet but she seemed like she was uncomfortable. Maybe it was just me. As my first free period came to an end Kate pulled me aside.

"So...you and Gordo," she asked. I had definately seen this coming.

"What do you mean," I replied, trying to look innocently confused.

"Oh like I didn't see you guys walking into school holding hands, and I _was_ in Rome you know," Kate said, crossing her arms over her chest. Busted.

"I dunno...that was just cause I was nervous."

"I am _so_ sure," Kate laughed.

"Well we've barely talked since Rome," I told her, sadly.

"We'll have to fix that now won't we. I'll come up with something, don't worry," Kate said confidently, as the bell rang. I walked to class wondering if she could be right about Gordo and I. _Hoping_ she'd be right about me and Gordo.

**A/N Okay well if you hadn't noticed, this chapter is in Lizzie's point of view. I was in a bit of a block and I needed to get a good view on the whole Gordo plot as well as introduce Kate and the rest of the girls into the story. I may try a few more chapters in her point of view...but then again I may not. Either way I hope to get lots of reviews to see how I'm doing. **

**PS BTW, if Jennifer10 happens to be reading this...I'm STILL waiting for an update on "Junior Year"! lol **


	5. Part 6

**A/N What do you know, another chapter in Lizzie's point of view! I had fun writing it although it is kind of fluffy. A little bit more about Miranda and a very sweet conversation between Lizzie, Kate, Alicia, and Michelle, not to mention the conversation with Gordo. ;) I've already given away WAY too much so I'll stop and let you read the actual chapter before you get bored with the authors not and flame the story. lol**

By the time I got to my locker on the way to lunch I was feeling a little more confident then I had at the start of the day. I had made it to all my classes so far and managed not to get picked on by too many of the teachers, although I did have a fair ammount of homework already. As I closed my locker door, I saw Miranda walking towards me, a smile that looked more then a little forced, on her face.

"Liz, there you are," Miranda said. I managed to use a smile of my own to cover the confusion on my face. Was she still mad from this morning?

"Oh, hi...uh I thought you were upset. When you walked off this morning-," I started to say, trying to sound casual.

"I'm fine, I was just in a weird mood this morning. It was nothing," she replied, the smile on her face looking even more strained then ever. I wasn't entirely convinced by her explanation for some reason and I was curious to find out what was wrong with her.

"Miranda are you sure-," I began to ask but was cut off by a voice from behind me.

"Lizzie, a little help," I turned around to see Gordo surrounded by Kate, Alicia, and Michelle, looking very uncomfortable. Kate, Alicia, and Michelle were laughing and I caught words like "adorable" and "finally" from their conversation. I looked over at Mirand who suddenly got a strange look on her face, a cross between confusion and something else that I couldn't read.

"Sorry, I should really go," she said and with a backwards glance that almost resembled a glare in Gordo and Kate's direction she walked off, in the same purposeful way she had this morning. I shrugged, pushing my worry aside and turning to Gordo who was surrounded by the laughing girls.

"Are you guys making fun of Gordo," I asked them. The all exchanged looks and smiled innocently at me.

"Noooo...why would we do something like that," Michelle asked me.

"We were asking him some questions about what happened on the roof in Rome," Alicia said with a mischievious grin. Gordo's face was going a little pink and he avoided my eyes. I laughed and decided to play along.

"Oh and what _was_ his version," I asked.

"So something _did_ happen then," Kate said triumphantly.

"La,la, la, la, I can't hear you," Gordo started humming loudly, now a bright shade of red.

"Gordo's being mean and he won't tell us," Michelle told me, pretending to pout as we all laughed at the humming Gordo. I have to say that he is very cute when he's embarassed.

"A girl never kisses and tells," I said. The girl's mouthes dropped open and Gordo hummed louder then ever. I realized what I had just said and covered my mouth with my hand, my own face heating up as well.

"Oops."

"Lizzie-kissed-Gordo-kissed-Rome-I," Alicia stuttered, still shocked. I rolled my eyes and looked at Gordo who had finally stopped humming.

"Lizzie, kissed Gordo. Whoa, way to go little dude," Ethan congradulated Gordo as he appeared behind Kate and turning to hi five his friend.

"Ethan," Kate hit him playfully over the head.

"Thanks," Gordo said a goofy grin spreading across his face.

"Gordo," I pretended to be insulted and in turn hit him on the arm.

"Aaww, young love at it's finest," Michelle teased.

"Shutup Michelle," Kate and I said in unison. We looked at each other and laughed.

"I feel so loved," Michelle faked being deeply hurt.

"And exactly how many times have you been told to shut up in your life? You'd think you'd be used to it by now," Alicia teased. Michelle was medium height with white blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was known to be very talkative and loved to gossip. She had gotten many a detention in middle school for talking in class.

"Oh yeah this coming from the girl who looks like she got lost on her way to the seventh grade," Michelle teased back. Alicia was tiny, barely five feet, with long dark hair and big green eyes.

"Uh, hate to break it up but if we don't get to lunch Brooke and Claire aren't going to be able to save us a table," Kate suggested. We had all been so busy talking that we hadn't noticed as the halls slowly emptied.

"You guys ready to brave the horrors of cafeteria food, the High School version," Gordo asked us as we started walking down the hallway in the direction of the lunchroom.

"Well I've heard it's bad, but it can't be that awful," I said hopefully.

"Yeah it can, and is," Gordo replied laughing at the horrified look on my face.

"Well you're testing it first to see if it's poisonous," I told him.

"Oh of course your royal highness. We just got to High School so I'm not gonna let you leave just yet, cause from what I know from last year, I can't survive it without you," Gordo replied with a very intense look on his face. The feelings that I had once reserved for when Ethan talked to me now rose up in my chest. Gordo casually put his arm around me as we continued walking.

"Well I fell apart without you too so you better not be going anywhere either," I said leaning my head on his shoulder. I wasn't entirely sure that we were still talking about cafeteria food at this point.

"Those two are so sweet together, they are gonna make one awesome couple," I heard Kate say to Ethan behind me. I turned around and smiled at her, before placing my head back on Gordo's shoulder and continuing to walk down the hall.

**A/N Now use the pretty white arrow to click on the pretty purple review button:D I need at least three more reviews in order to write a new chapter. **

**Keeley**


	6. Part 7

**A/N Well, the crowd has spoken. You asked for more Miranda so that's what you get. This chapter is purely Miranda and it may answer a few questions. Who knows...I guess you'll have to read to find out if this works for you. **

I had only endured less then half a day of High School and I already hated it. I had a headache from the strained smile that I had been forced to adopt whenever I saw Lizzie or Gordo, or worse Lizzie _with_ Gordo. And now as I sat at a table only half listening to what Brooke and Claire were gossiping about beside me, I saw the cafeteria doors open and in walked none other then Lizzie. Gordo was of course by her side as were, in a surprising twist, Kate and a few other members of her posse.

"Looks like they finally decided to show up then," I muttered under my breath as I half heartedly picked at the now very unapettizing salad in front of me. Brooke looked up and glanced at me shrugging as if to say "that's life". Claire didn't even bother to acknowledge me but just kept her eyes on her food, throwing worried looks over at Lizzie, Kate, and the other girls who were now in line for food.

"Thanks so much for saving us a table," Lizzie chirped as she sat down across from me. I could only muster up a half smile, which quickly turned into a grimace as I saw Gordo sit down next to her. I almost gagged on the wilted piece of lettuce when I saw the way they were acting as they started to eat. They were flirting and at some point Gordo even put his arm around her. It made me nauseous. Maybe it was a combination of jealousy, but I had never reacted this way when Gordo had dated Brooke. Why was it so different now that he was flirting with Lizzie? You knew it wasn't going to last when he dated Brooke. A small voice in the back of my head told me. I don't like Gordo, I told myself, a battle with my concious taking place inside my head as the rest of the usual confusion carried on around me.

"Whatsup with you," Brooke asked me, looking first at me and then at Lizzie and Gordo, who were now feeding each other french fries and laughing.

"Uum, I think I-I should be going. I have to be...somewhere," I replied, pushing away my half full tray of food and leaving.

As soon as I got out into the hallway I ran to the nearest bathroom, my stomach churning with the disgusting cafeteria food and the swirling emotions. The bathroom was empty so I entered the nearest stall and kneeled down in front of the toilet. I no longer really cared that the new jeans I'd bought in Mexico might get dirty, I only knew that it was all too much to handle. I stuck my middle finger down my throat and emptied my stomach of all the food that I'd put in it since breakfast. As I did, all the old insecurities that had been pushed to the back of my mind came flooding back in full force. I stood up shakily, leaning against the side of the stall and breathing heavily. When I had caught my breath I flushed the toilet and unlocked the stall door. The door banged open and Lizzie, Brooke, and Claire walked in.

"Miranda?"

The look on Lizzie's face almost made me regret what I had done. I searched their faces, wondering if they had figured out what had happened. They all looked confused and slightly worried and I knew they didn't know, and I planned to keep it that way.

"I'm _fine_ guys," I lied, trying to smile even though the tears I had been holding back were threatening to spill over. Brooke and Claire looked convinced but I caught a flash of suspicion on Lizzie's face. She opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it again with a sigh. I didn't care if she was worried, I wasn't going to tell her. I couldn't tell her that maybe I was jealous, I couldn't tell her everything like I used to. Suddenly the door opened again and Kate stuck her head in.

"Liz, Gordo wanted me to check to see if you were okay," she said, ignoring me and barely looking at Claire or Brooke.

"Okay then, I better go," Lizzie said hesitantly before following Kate out the door and into the hallway where I could glimpse Gordo standing there waiting for his _beloved_ Lizzie. It made me sick all over again but I looked away before the thought could take hold for the second time that day. There was an awkward silence as I stood there with Claire and Brooke, nobody saying a word.

"Do you guys want to go back then," Claire asked, sounding alot more human then she'd sounded in years.

"Not overly," I replied.

"They're getting on my nerves too," Brooke said almost reading our minds. We all nodded and as if by silent agreement, grabbed our stuff and headed outside. Maybe the sunshine would help my mood, although I highly doubted it.

**A/N Well it's getting pretty intense and even I am not sure exactly what will happen next. Hang on for the ride and keep up the great reviews!**


	7. Part 8

**A/N Wow thirty reviews! I used to write in the RFR section and I never got to thirty so thanks you guys! Anyways this chapter is continuing in Miranda's point of view and we get to see what's going on with Brooke as well. This might explain a few things. Read and see what you think of it. **

Up until today I had never given Brooke the time of day. I think I had always just written her off as "Claire's friend" or one of Kate's loyal followers. Except for when she dated Gordo I'd never payed much attention to her. I'd always thought she was snobby and maybe even a little bitchy since she _was_ friends with Kate. I guess that just proves how much my views are changing on so many different people. It's as if I've been walking around in a daze skimming over the profiles of people I've known my entire life and now I'm opening my eyes and looking closer and it was a long time coming in my opinion. Brooke isn't the only person I misjudged, I think I misjudged Claire as well, not to mention Lizzie and Gordo.

I always knew somewhere in the back of my mind that they would get together. I know so many people think that the whole "friends to a couple" transition is very cliche and lame but those two seemed like the textbook definition of it. They had the chemistry and for awhile I was content to sit back and watch it happen. I think the reason why I was so okay with it at first was because, like the normal text book definition of it, I figured they would never get on the same page. And now here I am back from Mexico for a few weeks and I'm already shut out.

I think the only person who I haven't misjudged is Kate. All I'm hearing is that she's changed but I don't see it. Maybe I'm missing something but it's almost comforting to know that in the middle of all of this I still know that Kate Sanders is the same girl I knew in Junior High. Maybe toned down a little, but generally the same. Nobody can go from feared and manipulative leader to sugary second in command over the summer. It doesn't work.

But back to what happened to change my views on Brooke and Claire.

I'd never really talked to her before so I was amazed when we had an actual conversation today at lunch. After we'd left the bathroom, Brooke, Claire, and I found a spot of shade on the grass that hadn't been occupied and sat down. Claire was the one who broke the awkward silence.

"This is so incredibly fucked up," she said, her voice was monotone and she was looking off into the distance as she said it but both me and Brooke knew what she meant. Everything, Rome, Lizzie, Gordo, Kate, just High School in general so far.

"I don't get how it all changed so fast though. I never thought I'd see the day when I couldn't talk to Lizzie and Gordo and could talk to Claire and Brooke," I said a bitter laugh escaping my lips.

"Well we aren't Lizzie and Gordo but I'm guessing you've had just about enough of them for the moment," Brooke spoke up.

"I never thought I'd be this jealous when they actually got together," I told them. It was the closest I'd come to admitting what I was thinking so far. It was kind of scary to be admitting it to them.

"Maybe if it had happened differently it wouldn't have been that bad," Claire suggested, shrugging her shoulders. I shrugged back, not sure how to reply to that even though she had a good point. Another silence followed but this time it wasn't as awkward. It wasn't comfortable but it was a start.

"Lizzie has no clue that I'm mad at her does she." Both Claire and I looked at Brooke confused, shock slightly apparent on our faces. Since when was quiet, soft spoken Brooke mad at anyone, let alone Lizzie McGuire?

"Since when are you mad at Lizzie," Claire asked, looking as curious as I felt. I smirked, she'd taken the words right out of my mouth without realizing it.

"I _liked_ Gordo. She, along with your help," she glanced at me " crashed our date and then an hour or so later Gordo dumps me. I know I was being clingy but everyone knew it was because of Lizzie." Brooke shrugged but I could see a hard look in her eyes. Who knew that Brooke could hold a grudge?

"So then why aren't you mad at me too. I crashed the date with her," I asked her, although I had some idea.

"You're honestly telling me you were the one that pushed the idea? She may not have known it then but Lizzie basically wrecked my first relationship. Gordo's always liked her and since she's so naive people like me have to face the consequences," Brooke said, bitterness obvious in her voice.

"I did warn you," Claire reminded Brooke.

"How did you know that Gordo was going to dump Brooke for Lizzie," I asked her. She smirked at me.

"From an outsiders point of view it was a little obvious. I mean Gordo and Lizzie have been close since preschool," Claire said. I suddenly realized something. I'd started at Hillridge elementery school in fourth grade while Claire had been in the same class as Lizzie since preschool along with Gordo, Brooke, and Kate. Maybe Claire _had_ seen this coming before anyone else had?

"Were you friends with her before," I asked her. Claire glanced at Brooke and they both nodded.

"Yeah...Kate, Lizzie, Gordo, Brooke, and I were kind of close in elementary school."

"What happened then? Lizzie said that you hated her or something when I came in fourth," I asked. Claire looked a little embarassed as did Brooke.

"Well Brooke liked Gordo and Lizzie told us that she thought that she had a crush on him too, and being the immature kids we were we decided the only fair way to decide who could like him was for us to have a vote on it. I voted for Brooke and Kate voted for Lizzie. But there were an even number of girls in our little elementary school clique so we decided that Gordo would pick," Claire paused for a second.

"Before you continue I'd just like to say that you guys were really weird," I told her. They both laughed.

"Very true if I do say so myself," Brooke replied.

"Anyways, since Gordo had had a crush on Lizzie since preschool he picked her over Brooke. Then Lizzie proceeded to freak out and denied that she liked Gordo. But since Brooke was upset with her and I had voted for Brooke our little group kind of split up," Claire continued.

"It was basically just Claire and I and then Gordo, Kate, and Lizzie until you came along and you became friends with Lizzie and them," Brooke finished. Wow, these were pretty dramatic fourth graders I thought. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of younger versions of Brooke and Lizzie fighting over a younger Gordo. It really was a cute image. Although this did kind of answer a question that I'd had for awhile.

"So that is why Lizzie basically went phsycho when you and Gordo dated," I stated, looking at Brooke and figuring it out for the first time.

"I'm guessing that would be why. She does tend to get a little possesive when it comes to Gordo," Claire answered with a laugh. Our conversation was cut short by the sound of the bell signaling the end of second lunch.

"Wow it's hard to believe this is only the first day," I said, jumping at the sound of the bell. I had been so absorbed in the conversation that I had basically tuned it all out.

"It has been pretty crazy hasn't it," Claire agreed. As I walked into the school I felt a little better. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only one who'd ever been jealous of Lizzie Mcguire but I still couldn't help but remember the pain I felt when I looked at Gordo and Lizzie together. All I knew was that this was gettting more complicated by the second.

**A/N Well...it's not very often that I update something this often but I guess I'm kind of keeping myself busy until a certain story is updated. Anyways keep up the great reviews because it's always great to know which plots you like and which ones you don't. **

**PS And CRIZZY needs to leave a REAL review this time! lol Anyone who's name is not CRIZZY can ignore this PS. **


End file.
